


Little genius

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [9]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Crossover Marvel e DC].Le vicende di Tony Stark alla MIT. Un bambino troppo piccolo in una scuola per adulti 'molto particolare'.Mi sono ispirata al film di Baymax.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 M.I.T.  


 

Bruce si strinse la cravatta e nascose il pupazzetto a forma di Gozilla dentro la tasca della giacca nera. Passò accanto a un palco su cui erano puntati una serie di riflettori rossastri.

"Tony, fratellino, non ti allontanare" richiamò il ragazzino davanti a sé.

Tony saltellò sul posto sporgendo il capo, si portò la mano davanti gli occhi sgranati e si spostò verso sinistra.

“C'è uno stand della tua scuola!” esclamò.

Howard sospirò, indicò al maggiordomo un palco illuminato sulla destra.

“Va a tenermi i posti, Edwin. I Wayne vorranno vedere lo stand del figlio” disse.

Edwin Jarvis annuì, accennò un inchino e s'incamminò verso il palco. Howard si passò la mano tra i capelli, si mise alle spalle del giovane osservando il proprio figlio infilarsi tra la folla.

Bruce si mise a correre dietro l'amico, evitò una donna e si abbassò schivando il braccio di un uomo.

Tony passò sotto le gambe di un uomo, schivò una donna e saltò su una sedia vuota. Si sporse sulle punte, osservò la scritta al neon della M.I.T. e guardò il palco. Si voltò, sorrise a Bruce e indicò i tavoli.

“Ci sono anche cose tue?” chiese.

Howard li raggiunse, socchiuse gli occhi assottigliando le labbra e si sedette a tre posti di distanza dal figlio.

“Ogni anno danno una borsa di studio a chi riesce a costruire uno specifico progetto con i materiali a disposizione. Se ti siedi, rimaniamo a guardare” disse.

Bruce arrossì e negò con il capo.

"Io mi sono iscritto normalmente" ammise.

Un uomo con un caschetto con una serie di elettroliti in testa salì sul palco, un ragazzo dietro di lui portava un computer.

Tony sporse le labbra, sorrise e saltò giù correndo verso il palco. Vi salì, Howard sgranò gli occhi balzando in piedi e vide il figlio mettersi in fila.

"Tony!" chiamò Bruce. Un uomo con in mano un microfono gli si avvicinò e si piegò, aveva i capelli grigi e radi.

"Tu cosa ci fai qui, piccolo?" domandò.

Tony alzò il capo, storse il labbro aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Partecipo” disse, con tono deciso.

Howard uscì dalla fila di sedie, si fece spazio tra le persone spintonandole e sporse il capo.

“Anthony!” strillò.

Tony incrociò le braccia, osservò gli altri concorrenti e assottigliò le labbra.

< Quale sarà il progetto di quest'anno? > si chiese.

"Allora mettiti in fila con gli altri" ordinò il presentatore, avvicinandosi a una ragazza con un progetto grande quanto il suo addome a forma di centrale nucleare.

Tony si mise in fondo alla fila, sporse il capo guardando alcuni dei materiali sul fondo della scena e vi si avvicinò.

< Deve essere un progetto dell'energia, visto che ci sono una centrale nucleare, un pc e dei modellini vari > pensò.

Prese alcuni pannelli, li fece scivolare verso il basso con un tonfo e afferrò la cassetta degli attrezzi. Howard si fermò sotto il palco, vide il figlio agganciare dei fili di rame ricoperti di plastica all'interno del pannello e corse dietro le quinte.

Bruce si avvicinò al palco e si sporse, cercando di vedere Tony da più vicino. Un paio di genitori lo spintonarono avvicinando delle cineprese al palco.

Tony attorcigliò con le dita sottili i fili tra loro, alzò il capo vedendo il volto del padre scuotere il capo e strinse i pugni voltandosi verso Bruce. Sorrise, si chinò sui pannelli e li unì con delle sottili lastre di metallo, strinse le viti e ricoprì i pannelli con della carta trasparente bucherellata. Agganciò le estremità dei fili che uscivamo dai pannelli ad una batteria da un lato e ad un magnete dall'altro. Prese i due pannelli, li strinse al petto e si portò nuovamente in fila.

Howard si passò la mano tra i capelli grugnendo, si voltò e notò Edwin; gli indicò il palco ripetutamente. Il maggiordomo si avvicinò, guardò Tony arrivare fino al presentatore.

“E questo cos'è?” domandò l'uomo.

Tony si sporse sulle punte, poggiò il pannello sul banco e sorrise dondolando sui talloni.

“Un convertitore di energia. Tramite i conduttori, e attraverso i pannelli, posso convertire un tipo di energia a scelta in un altro senza alcuna diminuzione quantitativa né qualitativa” spiegò.

Il presentatore batté le palpebre, scrollò le spalle e si chinò allontanando il microfono.

“Come ti chiami?” sussurrò.

Howard si fece largo, afferrò la spalla del figlio.

“Tony!” esclamò.

Lo trascinò via, il presentatore si rizzò e sorrise.

“Il progetto di Tony Stark, signori!”.

Ci furono degli applausi, il presentatore sospirò e fece scorrere la fila avanti. Howard lasciò il bambino, lo guardò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente, eh?” chiese.

Tony abbassò il capo unendo le mani tra loro, mugugnò.

“Voglio andare a scuola con fratellone Wayne” mormorò.


	2. Cap.2 In viaggio verso l'M.I.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Immortal dei Fall out boys.

Cap.2 In viaggio verso l'M.I.T.  


"Io ancora non ci credo che vieni anche tu. E' grandioso" disse Bruce. Chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo moro davanti al viso. Osservò davanti a sé, vedeva un'ingombrante valigia tenuta da due manine minute, Tony dietro di essa non era visibile.

Alfred alle spalle di Wayne mise una mano sulla spalla del bambino più grande.

"Volete che porti io la valigia?" domandò.

Tony appoggiò sul sedile della macchina la valigia, vi si arrampicò sopra, vi si mise seduto e dondolò le gambe, sorridendo.

"Volevo venire a scuola con te, 'sta volta" disse.

Bruce salì in macchina a sua volta e lo abbracciò.

"Lo sai che sei come un fratello per me, niente mi poteva rendere più felice" disse. Alfred chiuse la portiera della macchina.

Tony gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, sollevò lo sguardo con un sorriso furbetto.

"Papà era furioso. Non voleva superassi quel test davanti a tutti senza neanche essere iscritto" ammise.

Il fiato si condensava davanti alle loro bocche e sui finestrini si erano create delle venature di ghiaccio.

Alfred si mise alla guida della macchina e la accese.

Bruce accarezzò la testa di Tony e socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi blu terso.

"Sei stato bravissimo" lo rassicurò.

Alfred accese il riscaldamento.

Tony dondolò avanti e indietro sulla valigia facendola oscillare sul sedile, piegò il capo all'indietro e guardò Bruce.

"Conosci già qualcuno lì?" chiese.

Incrociò le gambe, tenendo la schiena ricurva.

"Scommetto che sono tutti vecchi".

Bruce ridacchiò e si staccò da lui, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale con un fianco.

"Qualcuno lo conosco e sì, rispetto a noi sono vecchiotti" ammise.

Si grattò il mento e corrugò la fronte.

"Ti ricordi Luthor?" domandò.

Tony sgranò gli occhi sorridendo ampiamente, si sporse in avanti rischiando di cadere e si tenne alla valigia, scivolò verso Bruce.

"Lex?".

Bruce batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"S-sì. E' qualche anno più avanti, fuoricorso, ma viene sempre lì" rispose.

Dondolò una gamba e si massaggiò il collo.

"Forse dovresti scendere dalla valigia" gli propose.

Tony scivolò sul pavimento della macchina in movimento, alzò il capo continuando a sorridere ampiamente.

"Alex veniva spesso a giocare con me. Aveva un amico più giovane che non ho mai visto, ma che lo seguiva da tutte le altre parti. Spero ci sia" disse.

Allungò le manine verso Bruce, sporse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Mi porterai a conoscere queste persone?" chiese.

Bruce gli porse la mano e fece un mezzo sorriso, arrossendo.

"Certo che ti ci porterò" promise.

Tony gli prese la mano, si tirò su e gli si mise in braccio. Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, si accoccolò contro di lui.

"Grazie fratellone".


End file.
